Twisted Love
by littlehyruliangirl
Summary: A story of action, adventure, romance, lust, angst, pain, sorrow, and more. Its a Twisted Love story. SlowChapterUploads


**Chapter One: In The Beginning**

* * *

Our story begins in a dark place. A dark cave far into the side of a large mountain. A tall dark cloaked figure stands before a three large pods standing upright. In the middle pod sleeps our hyrulian hero of time, Link. He sleeps soundly because the toxins in the pod make him stay asleep. The cloaked figure then starts muttering in some strange language and the pods seem to react. Link's voice screams out, though he is asleep he can still feel the pain coursing through him. There was loud crackling noises and suddenly the room burst with smoke and a large gust of wind just about through back the man in the cloak. After the smoke had cleared the man began to laugh at his creation. There were now three Links instead of one, each in their own pod. These Links were different though, but not only by their slightly different features. Each one has a certain set emotion. Of course they were capable of other emotions as well, but their own main set emotion taken from the original made them who they are. It was no longer Link, but three pieces of him. Why did he make this creation? Maybe it was that someone was after Link and it was the only way to protect him. Maybe he was against Link. All we know is that this strange figure had made a creation.

The man opens all three pods and slips on the same green clothes for each in which the hero wore. He then laid them down on the cave floor and placed a letter on each of their chests. He mumbled some more words and then he was gone, vanished. Not even an hour later the boys were coming to. The middle Link was the first to wake. He woke with a start, grabbed his head, and heard the sound of crinkling paper. He grabbed the paper and read it:

_Hello my son. I, your master, have created you for a reason you will probably never know. All you need to know is that your are a special created just like the two with you. Once you grow a bit stronger seek me out and I will train you. Also just do one thing for me. Don't die._

_Oh and I call you Mean Link._

"Hmph!" Mean Link, being the mean one obviously, crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it to the side. As he did the man on his left was just waking up and reading his paper. It said:

_Hello my son. I, your master, have created you for a reason you will probably never know. All you need to know is that your are a special created just like the two with you. Once you grow a bit stronger seek me out and I will train you. Also just do one thing for me. Don't die._

_Oh and I call you Smart Link._

Smart Link seem to analyze the letter a bit more, but then felt a face staring at him. He looked over to see the cold gaze of Mean Link and over his shoulder, the third Link reading his letter which said:

_Hello my son. I, your master, have created you for a reason you will probably never know. All you need to know is that your are a special created just like the two with you. Once you grow a bit stronger seek me out and I will train you. Also just do one thing for me. Don't die._

_Oh and I call you Nice Link._

Nice Link looked confused and then looked at the other two and smiled. "Uh hello. Wow were all wearing the same clothes." The other two looked down at themselves and Smart Link smiled back. "It seems so." Mean Link just grumbled and stood up on wobbly legs. The two followed suit and stood up as well. Smart Link used the wall for support while Mean Link struggled to walk and Nice Link fell down repeatedly, laughing ever time. "Shut up will you." Mean Link grumbled and began walking in the direction of the cave tunnel, hoping it was the way out. He didn't care what the letter said. He wanted out. "Hey wait for us." Smart Link said as he helped Nice Link up. "I'm Smart Link by the way. Weird name isn't it?" Nice Link smiled, "Thanks Smart Link. Says here my name is Nice Link. Who are you?" He said looking at Mean Link. "Mean Link." He grumbled and kept moving on. "And I'm not waiting on you two. If you want to follow you better hurry." Gaining the strength of his new legs he began walking faster. The other two started to get the hand of it as well and followed along behind Mean Link not saying another word. 


End file.
